


На Изнанке

by kak2z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Луна видит нечто необычное, знакомится с рыжими и ищет ответыНаписано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Gryffindor 2018





	На Изнанке

Луна помнит, что почувствовала, когда увидела громадину замка в самый первый раз, сидя в лодке. Ощутила, как будто кто-то большой и несомненно древний смотрит на неё долгим оценивающим взглядом. А потом по всему телу разлилось тепло — после долгой разлуки она, кажется, по-настоящему вернулась домой.

Спустя неделю Луна уже знала все ближайшие к своей башне потайные ходы и ниши, понимала, с каким интервалом поворачиваются лестницы, и сколько нужно подождать, чтобы попасть именно туда, куда было необходимо. Она бродила подолгу одна, задумчиво рассматривая портреты и иногда заглядывая в классы. 

Луна ни с кем особенно не смогла подружиться. На неё смотрели только издалека, перешептывались, тихо смеялись, но её это не сильно заботило — она привыкла быть одна. Да и как можно было грустить, когда у неё уже был настоящий друг, готовый подарить ей любые тайны, какие придутся по душе?

Замок делился своими знаниями, и Луна изо всех сил старалась запоминать. Она чувствовала его древнюю магию и его нужды. Он дышал ей в спину и незримо охранял от излишнего внимания. Она проветривала старые помещения и искала волшебных зверей. Он часто прятал её вещи, но взамен открывал многие двери. Не такая уж большая плата, на её взгляд.

***

Луна иногда ходит во сне, просыпаясь в месте, куда, кажется, просто невозможно добраться. Однажды очнувшись на площадке у лестницы в Астрономическую башню, она почувствовала, что её что-то звало, буквально тянуло вперёд. Неясный шёпот, какая-то незримая мелодия переливалась вдали и одновременно совсем близко — стоило только сделать шаг. Она манила, притягивала к себе. Ни минуты не раздумывая, Луна шагнула в проход за пыльным гобеленом с портретом какого-то почтенного старца и — пропала.

Так она впервые познакомилась с Изнанкой. Луна знает — добраться до неё можно, только умея Видеть и Ощущать, и совсем не многим посчастливилось попасть туда. Среди ребят есть те, что приходят к ней сами. Таких мало, они неторопливы в суждениях, наблюдательны и обладают огромным потенциалом. Порой кажется, что они слабы магически, но это не так. Просто их талант простирается совсем в иной области магии. Есть, правда, и такие, кого она принимает лишь на своих условиях. Такие почти беспомощны на её территории и не могут выдвигать условий, но всё же они во много раз сильнее тех, кому никогда не суждено там оказаться. И все, кто хотя бы раз побывал на Изнанке, изо всех сил стремятся попасть туда снова.

Поэтому старшие варят зелья, что-то случайно взрывая в пустых классах, экспериментируют с ментальной магией и бегают в Запретный Лес за травами, лишь бы только увидеть Её ещё раз. Она манит и притягивает гибкие неокрепшие души.

Луна видит это — очень просто наблюдать, когда никто тебя не замечает. Да и кто из них, кроме, может быть, старост, обращает внимание на младших, если они не надоедают и не лезут во взрослые дела? 

Луна изо всех сил старается слушать и запоминать. Забирается с ногами на угловой диван в гостиной, скрывается за разворотом Придиры, так что видны только старые кеды, и слушает тихие странные песни магглорожденных старшекурсников у камина под убаюкивающее бормотание гитары, как они называли этот странный инструмент. Видит, как, отгородившись заглушающими заклинаниями, за большим диваном мальчишка делает пометки на какой-то карте цветными чернилами, а доделав, скрывает написанное неизвестными чарами, скатывает пергамент и уносит эти секреты с собой в спальню, чтобы на следующий день поставить ещё один синий крест на карте, сидеть, просчитывать расстояние между двумя точками и что-то долго бормотать себе под нос, забыв наложить заглушку. Иногда, проходя по коридорам, она видит странные надписи на портретах. Может быть, в углу, еле различимо, но Луна знает — если надписей там быть не должно, но они есть, это что-то означает. Она понимает, совершенно точно понимает и чувствует, что она не одна Видящая в замке. Но о таком обычно не говорят вслух.

***

Через два месяца Луна может пройти по потайным ходам до всех кабинетов, где у нее занятия. Такой способ она находит куда более удобным — можно было помечтать и никогда не спешить на уроки — путь по движущимся лестницам и длинным коридорам занимает гораздо больше времени. Однажды вечером она сталкивается с какими-то смешными рыжими мальчишками, совершенно одинаковыми на первый взгляд. Они приглашают её в заброшенный класс, сажают на парту, угощая шоколадными конфетами, а потом долго-долго расспрашивают, как ей живётся в замке, что она любит и как ей удалось найти некоторые потайные ходы. Они размахивают руками, смеются, дополняют друг за другом реплики и создают какое-то невероятное оживление вокруг себя. Луна не любит шум и больше предпочитает молчать, но рядом с ними она чувствует себя отчего-то очень уютно. Она рассказывает про свой дом, про рисунки, про мозгошмыгов и нарглов, она улыбается беззаботно и не решается расспрашивать про карту, которую они мельком упоминают в разговоре о потайных ходах. Мальчишки кривляются и восхваляют себя, они одинаковые на лица, но совершенно разные по своей сути — если бы Луна знала их имена, она без труда смогла бы различить, кто есть кто, но они не представляются, а она не хочет спрашивать. В тот раз они провожают её до Большого Зала, а потом убегают, смеясь и обещая когда-нибудь поболтать ещё.

На трансфигурации с Гриффиндором на следующий день она невольно разглядывает сидящую впереди маленькую рыжую однокурсницу, понимая, что это были Уизли — ни у кого больше в Хогвартсе не найти такого невероятно огненного вихря на голове.

***

В этот раз Луна просыпается где-то на подходах к незнакомой башне. От едва слышимой тревожной мелодии становится не по себе, но Луна позволяет ей себя увлечь. Камни прорастают жухлой травой, а из-за поворота шуршит зноем и дорожной пылью Она. Луна ещё никогда не видела яркую, купающуюся в магии Изнанку Хогвартса такой нелепой, такой жаркой, такой безжизненной. Будто что-то тянет из неё жизненные силы. Луна качает головой и идёт дальше. С каждым шагом её ночная сорочка становится темнее, рвется на спине, которая чешется немного от привычного тяжёлого ощущения — за спиной будто вырастают и покрываются перьями крылья, — она чувствует каждое движение воздуха, видит потоки ветра и осязает музыку. Здесь она действительно в своей стихии, здесь она чувствует себя способной совершить, пожалуй, что угодно.

Пыльная тропинка среди спаленного зноем поля — раньше, быть может, здесь росли маки, а может, рапс, Луна плохо разбирается в магловской травологии — внезапно обрывается. Ноги её все грязные от пыли, на платье-сорочку налипли улиточные домики и репей, но все её внимание занимает он, маленький пульсирующий сгусток энергии. От него веет таким отчаянием, одиночеством и невероятным холодом, даже на этом палящем солнце, что Луне вдруг хочется его утешить, согреть, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь. Но стоит ей протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться и забрать, и её отталкивает потоком ветра — Изнанка умеет по-своему предупреждать об опасности. Сквозь завихрения черноты, что излучает сгусток, проступают очертания смутно знакомой девочки, чем-то напоминавшей лису — лисёнка даже, нестерпимо рыжего, будто порожденного огнём, — но видение исчезает так же быстро, как появляется. Тёмный шарик приковывает внимание, завораживает. Луна мотает головой, отгоняя наваждение, и тихо обещает себе разобраться. Какая-то мысль крутится в голове, но никак не получается догнать её, да и нужно уже возвращаться. Профессор Локхарт очень не любит, когда засыпают на его предмете, и следует потратить оставшееся время правильно. Она вернётся, когда поймёт, как стоит поступить.

***

Смешные мальчишки Уизли ещё не раз подстерегут её в коридорах, с хохотом затаскивая в очередную никем не используемую комнату. Они рассказывают небылицы и рисуют для неё кривых драконов на обрывках пергамента. Она гадает для них на картах и по книге Судеб, предсказывая удачу следующей из безумных задумок.

Они как-то просят вроде бы в шутку погадать на судьбу Джинни Она болеет уже который месяц. Луна вздыхает про себя и выполняет просьбу — беспокоятся, как же иначе, они ведь семья. Только в этот раз она ничего не может увидеть. Каждый из раскладов слишком туманный, кроме одного. Девятка пик: опасность, болезнь, несчастье. Она ничего говорит мальчишкам, но они, кажется, чувствуют и понимают, даже стихают ненадолго. Луна убирает карты в сумку и долго смотрит в окно. 

Мальчишки хотят подбодрить ее, показывают фокусы и рассказывают о новой коллекции фейерверков в своем любимом магазинчике, она улыбается и размышляет вслух, что она хотела бы нарисовать на потолке в спальне у себя дома. Потом вместе бегут на ужин. У дверей Большого зала близнецы подмигивают ей как-то синхронно и несутся со всех ног к своему столу, падают на гриффиндорскую скамейку, шумно здороваясь со всеми и что-то начиная рассказывать на два голоса. Луна мечтательно улыбается и проходит к своему месту, краем глаза наблюдая за соседним столом. Один из близнецов легко взлохмачивает волосы Джинни, измождённой и болезненной . Она выглядит бесконечно уставшей, а к груди бережно — дрожащей рукой — прижимает черную тетрадку. Луна ахает еле слышно. Паззл сложился.

***

Босые ноги шлепают по каменным коридорам. Медленные шаги гулко раздаются в тишине. Лёгкая тень пляшет в отблесках факелов. Камни неуютно холодят ноги, но Луна не обращает на это внимания. Её занимает совсем не это. Останавливается на повороте нерешительно, будто принюхиваясь, и, застыв на секунду, ныряет в незаметный проход за портретной рамой. На периферии сознания звучит тонкая мелодия, и сейчас ей важно не упустить её, не потерять из виду, иначе вечер пойдёт насмарку.

В подернутой предрассветной дымкой кроваво-бордовой спальне спят почти все. Слышно лишь неровное дыхание и едва различимый скрип пера. Девочка сидит на кровати. До конца эссе остаётся всего два дюйма, но дело не идёт, думается совсем не о трансфигурации. Проскальзывает мысль, что надо бы поделиться с кем-то своими догадками, но она тут же отбрасывает её — да кто поверит? — только в очередной раз потреплют снисходительно по голове и спишут все на испуг. На этот липкий, удушающий страх от непонятно откуда взявшихся пустот в голове, от напряжения, от почти осадного положения, от того, что даже — особенно! — новый друг почему-то спрашивает больше о герое, чем на самом деле интересуется ей. Она понимает это, какие бы он красивые ответы ни писал. Да и силы почему-то тратятся очень быстро, когда она общается с Томом. Нет, кажется, она уже начинает понемногу понимать... Клонит в сон, но эссе надо дописать: профессор МакГонагалл строга со всеми, а ей совсем не хочется нарваться на гневную отповедь декана.

Вынырнув из прохода, она замирает, прячась за волосами, будто превращаясь в каменную статую, одну из многих в этом коридоре. Выжидает ещё пару минут, прежде чем стихнут едва слышные шаги вдалеке, и продолжает свой путь. Луна не крадется, зачем. Профессора уже прошли, а от кошки Филча тоже можно спрятаться, она убеждалась в этом не раз. Гуляющий по замку сквозняк холодит ноги, но она не обращает на это внимания. Потерянные кеды наверняка висят где-то, спрятанные смеющимся замком, но сейчас она обойдётся без них. Вот лестница, поворот, ещё один пыльный проход, ещё лестница. Она не спеша продвигается вперед.

Кто-то из соседок заворочался на кровати, и она быстро убирает все на тумбочку и затихает, притворяясь спящей. «Нет, нельзя спать, ещё столько нужно обдумать. Стоит куда-то деть дневник и его обитателя. Сжечь его не получилось, он ведь даже не опалился в прошлый раз. Профессора же увидят только пустую тетрадь и даже слушать не станут, только баллы снимут за то, что занимается ерундой. Лучше выбросить. Чтобы точно не попал не в те руки. В том-самом-месте оставить, туда уж точно никто не зайдёт. Наверное, так и сделаю».  
Клякса безнадёжно расплывается по записям и впитывается в бумагу. Забывшись тревожным сном, она уже не видит этого.

Она проходит в гостиную — замок пропускает её, — даже не разбудив портрет. Тут совсем нет ветра, а мелодия слышится все отчётливее. Она легко поднимается по лестнице, на мгновение замирает перед входом в спальню первокурсниц.

У одной из кроватей шуршит осенняя листва, а на стене виднеется светящийся мох. Ступая осторожно, чтобы никого не разбудить и не спугнуть Её, она подходит к кровати, проводит рукой по волосам, разгорающимся костром на подушке, и закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь. Босые ступни чувствуют колкость трав и липкие кляксы луж с головастиками. Сквозь камни стен, шепча листвой, прорастает Запретный Лес.

Она шагает вперёд, ступив на тропу, вырастающую из стены. Идёт, обратившись в слух. Тревожная мелодия снова звучит на краю подсознания, ближе и отчётливее.

Тропинка петляет под ногами, а деревья над головой переплетаются ветвями, закрывая небо. Луна идёт всё быстрее и быстрее, не оглядываясь, перепрыгивая через корни и колючие кусты. Ей хочется как можно скорее добраться до источника звука. Лес желает играть, он затуманивает сознание, даёт ей крылья и вспугивает стаю ворон с деревьев, думая, что она полетит за ними, что поиграет ещё. Луна переходит на бег. Мелодия приобретает знакомое звучание. В последний раз вильнув, тропа выпускает её из леса на безмолвный, сожжённый солнцем луг. Она видит лису — ту же нестерпимо рыжую, девочку-Лису, увлекаемую куда-то почти незримым отростком чернильной тьмы.

— Не ходи, — в полной тишине всегда тихий голос Луны звонко разносится над полем. Лиса замирает на мгновение и нервно оглядывается. Кончик пушистого хвоста подрагивает от напряжения. Отросток-поводок тянет её вперёд, и она делает ещё шаг.

— Не ходи, — повторяет Луна, подходя ближе и протягивая руку. Тьма обвивает ноги Лисы, не давая ей пошевелиться. Дыхание сбивается.

— Останься, — Луна старается говорить так же, как говорит всегда, тихо и спокойно, чуть удивлённым тоном. Главное не вспугнуть. Главное, чтобы девочка узнала её даже сквозь пелену того, что считает сном. — Ты выглядишь усталой.

— Я знаю, что тревожит тебя. — Мелодия на периферии сознания сменяется неприятным шипением, будто кто-то подключился к пустой радиоволне.

— Я помогу тебе, — говорит Луна и верит: её слова доходят до цели. — Он не может контролировать тебя до конца.

— Мы справимся с ним. — Туманные путы, держащие Лису под коленями, начинают рассеиваться. Луна говорит: — Доверься мне.

Тьма отступает на мгновение, и девочка падает, обессиленная. Луна подхватывает её, но не может удержать. Аккуратно уложив на землю, она садится рядом, кладет её голову себе на колени. Перебирает огненно-рыжие волосы — кажется, дотронешься и сгоришь, — медленно и осторожно.

— Не засыпай, — Луна говорит тихо, почти шепчет. — Когда я ещё смогу тебя найти здесь.

— Ч-что?.. Где это я? — голос Лисы дрожит. Она чувствует себя, кажется, бесконечно уставшей. И ещё более разбитой, чем все эти дни. Вопросов становится только больше. — Как я здесь оказалась? Кто ты?

— Моё имя Луна. Мы с одного курса, я из Рэйвенкло. Запомни это место, ты ещё попадешь сюда не раз, я знаю. Ты можешь называть его, как тебе больше нравится, но это не сон. Чувствуешь?

— Луна? — она жмурится от яркого света, напрягается, но не никак может вспомнить. — Я тебя не знаю... Я Джинни. А где Том?

— Том?

— А. Он опять оставил меня в непонятном месте. Мне надо идти. Надо вернуться в спальню, пока девчонки не проснулись! — Она хочет встать, но голова налита свинцом, а тело ватное и не слушается. Со вздохом она падает обратно .

— Лежи. Нужно восстановить силы. Только не засыпай.

Луна кладет прохладную ладошку ей на лоб и думает. Хочется успокоить Джинни, хочется, чтобы она поверила. Чтобы больше не пыталась сбежать. И Луна рассказывает. Про себя и своего лучшего друга. Про то, что она любит рисовать и смотреть на звёзды. Про то, что у неё совсем не выходят зелья, и она больше любит чары. Про Изнанку и нарглов. Про то, что почти умеет по-настоящему гадать. Про то, что братья Джинни смешные, у них много мозгошмыгов в голове, но они все же очень волнуются за здоровье сестрички. Про своё недавнее открытие: про тёмную сущность, которую видела в тот раз и которая сегодня куда-то хотела увести Джинни. Про то, что эта тьма поглощает тепло переполненной волшебством Этой стороны. Про то, что на Изнанке всё видится таким, какое есть на самом деле: здесь Джинни почти лиса, а сама Луна почти птица, а этот Том, кажется, — та странная вязкая дымка, холодная и навевающая ужас. И он тянет силы из Джинни, желая выпить её, как выпивает энергию и жизнь из всего, что находится рядом. А Луна хочет защитить, помочь, поддержать — хочет избавиться от того, что мешает жить её новой знакомой. Быть может, просто потому, что Луна не привыкла бросать слабых в беде. 

Джинни слушает удивлённо, но, кажется, верит. Хочет сначала возразить, встать, уйти — она не привыкла доверять людям сразу, — но остаётся лежать, не в силах подняться , да и желание такое пропадает быстро, голос Луны, тонкий и мелодичный, успокаивает и дарит надежду. На то, что она сможет открыться хоть кому-то. И может быть, перестанет быть совсем одна.

***

— Ну что, готова?

— А-ага, — Джинни кивает неуверенно, достает из сумки дневник и ежится. — Думаешь, это хорошая идея? 

— Почему бы и нет. Не хуже многих, — произносит Луна задумчиво. — Давай вместе?   
Слова льются мелодично и тихо, и Джинни успокаивается немного. Вздыхает и с облегчением вцепляется в протянутую узкую ладонь.

— Давай. — Она размахивается и кидает книжку в трубу, так кстати торчащую в стене неработающего женского туалета. — Надеюсь, его смоет куда-нибудь в океан, где его никто никогда не найдёт. Или его сожрет Гигантский Кальмар.

— Надеюсь, — Луна улыбается беззаботно и не отпускает её руку. — Пойдём? 

Они убегают, постаравшись, чтобы их никто не увидел рядом с этим местом. Запыхавшись, останавливаются отдышаться посреди одного из пустынных коридоров замка и смотрят друг на друга сумасшедшими блестящими глазами и смеются. Луне вдруг кажется, что сам замок смеётся вместе с ними, поскрипывая дверьми классов, проходясь сквозняком по ногам, задевая подолы их мантий. Это кажется ей до того правильным и ярким, что хочется улыбаться и танцевать. Джинни смотрит на неё с каким-то восторгом, а потом обнимает крепко и шепчет что-то на ухо, а Луна теряется поначалу, но обнимает в ответ. Сильно-сильно. 

— Друзья? — спрашивает Джинни чуть неуверенно, неловко краснеет, но расцветает улыбкой, услышав тихое:

— Конечно!


End file.
